Abstract We will use the Outreach Core to strengthen the budding field of cancer systems biology and to promote it to the broader community. Among biomedical researchers, our primary goals will be to diversify skills among investigators and cross-train trainees who are currently pursuing cancer systems biology research to expand the pool of investigators who are qualified to enter this field and to make meaningful contributions. We will strengthen our own consortium; provide training opportunities that provide foundational knowledge skills in computational methods, cancer genomics, and cancer cell biology using real-world systems-based scientific approaches. Our approach builds from integrating our consortium through workshops and student exchanges, providing graduate level educational opportunities, generating a new seminar series to integrate with the broader systems biology field, and partnering with strong public outreach units to educate professionals as well as patients, families and advocacy groups on genomics and systems biology approaches and impacts on cancer therapeutics. We view these goals as essential to attract and inform students from high school through their graduate education. Our goal is to strengthen our center and to encourage collaboration and transparency across CSBC sites. We will invite leaders in computational and/or experimental systems biology?whose expertise and research interests complement our own?to visit our center sites, meet with our faculty, postdocs, and students, and to participate in our workshops that encourage spirited dialog and broad participation. We will partner with the Department of Patient and Public Education at the Huntsman Cancer Institute to develop appropriate materials for use when engaging the general public in outreach efforts from information sessions and health fair participation. This department has state-wide means for advertising and distributing information and materials to the interested public. Partnering will allow us to develop printed and Web-based materials, which we will share with cancer survivors and the general public to create greater awareness of research advances that are being made using systems biology approaches.